Pokemon Heart Gold Stories
by tencoth
Summary: A typhlosion's growing love for an ampharos, a crobat and scizor fighting team rocket, and a politoad and venasaur's search for the legendary dogs. All of these pokemon have one trainer, these are their stories.
1. new beginnings

"You may have one pokemon for your errand" professor elm said Nick.

(Thats all I needed to hear) totodile said under his breath. (Cyndaquil, Chikorita, did you hear that)

(Yes totodile) sighed Cyndaquil

(he'll defiantly chose me to go with him)

(Right totodile) sighed Chikorita.

(you guys are staying here while I am going to go on an adventure...)

(WE GET IT) they both yelled. Totodile lowered his head. (uh sorry totodile, its just I...) before cyndaquil could finnish, the turn table they were on were started to spin. (here we go) totodile whispered to himself. Cyndaquil sat down in his ball. The turn table span again, totodile got even more exited.

(HERE WE GO) he yelled. The trainer sighed a turned the table once again. Cyndaquil looked up through his pokeball at the trainer who was smiling upon him. Totodile froze, he wasn't going to get chosen. Nick opened the pokeball and cyndaquil jumped out. Cyndaquil shook his head and looked at totodile's pokeball, then back up at Nick.

"Ah, so you've chosen cyndaquil" elm said as Nick scratched behind the fire type's ear. "a good choice, however that one is a little harder to raise"

"How come?"

"It has a dangerously low body heat, its fire has to be on at all time or in its pokeball." This was news to cyndaquil, he had spent almost all his life in a heated pokeball. He didn't really care though, he was enjoying his tickling.

"Don't worry, make sure he keeps it on." Nick looked down on cyndaquil and smiled. "Can I give him a Nickname?"

"Of course, what did you have in mind?" Nick kneeled down next to cyndaquil and stared into his closed eyes. "Baku"

"All right then, don't forget to pick up whatever Mr. pokemon wants me to study. I'm counting on you!"

"Okay" Nick shouted on his way out of the lab. Cyndaquil followed closely behind. Nick swung open the door and the light shot into the cyndaquil's eyes. He covered the light with his paw. It was way too bright for him. He was used to being in a dark enclosed ball.

"Hey Nick" a girl said

"Hey Lyra, I got my first pokemon"

Great, pokemon are great friends. My first pokemon was..." This was around the time cyndaquil lost interest. He sat down and laid back to look at the clouds.

(HEY!) Cyndaquil jumped up. Around blue pokemon was hovering right above him (I'm marill, what's your name?)

(Um, it's cynda...uh Baku, nice to meet you.) Baku said faking a smile.

(My master is picking up a pokemon later today) Baku couldn't care less, he just smiled and nodded.

"Baku, we're leaving now" Baku snapped to attention and followed Nick out of town

(Bye Baku, see you when you get back!) Baku rolled his eyes.

* * *

A smashing sound was heard through out the lab, glass was all over the floor. Professor elm jumped up from his desk. He saw a red head kid rush in and grabbed a Chikorita's pokeball. "HEY" The other scientist yelled as he ran towards the kid. The kid threw the ball at the scientist, knocking him unconscious.

Chikorita curled up in her ball. Elm hid under his desk as the kid picked up totodile's ball. Totodile stared up at his new trainer, he had a strange sense of trust to the robber. Totodile heard the scientist that was knocked out earlier start to get up. The water pokemon jumped out of his ball and leered at the scientist. The scientist froze in place as the trainer returned totodile to his ball. The kid ran out a few seconds later, totodile's pokeball in his hand.

He looked down onto the water type and said, "Nate." The water type looked up at the thief.

"That is your new name."

* * *

"Careful Baku, those eggs might have pokemon in them" Baku was sitting in the corner playing with the two eggs in the corner. One of the eggs was polka dotted and the other one was all purple. Baku was interested in the purple egg more than the polka dotted one. He saw it shake, jump, and roll over. He put his ear up against it to see if there was a pokemon in there, and if it was still alive. He hoped to hear a heart beat inside, instead he heard a different noise

"Gli" Baku jumped back, something IS alive in the egg. Before Baku could approach the egg again Nick picked Baku up and carried him out.

"I said be careful, I don't want them breaking before I give them to the professor," Nick said as he stepped out of the door. Nicks pokegear started beeping after a few steps taken outside. He put Baku on his head, put the eggs in his bag and opened his pokegear. "Hello, this is Nick." Baku snuggled into Nick's hat, maybe he could get a nap before another wild encounter.

"Nick, its elm listen..."

"Oh, professor elm, I got what you wanted, it's a pair..."

"I DON'T CARE RIGHT NOW, something terrible has happened."

(Cyndaquil?) Baku perked up hearing a chikorita through the phone. He jumped onto Nicks shoulder and leaned up to the poke walker.

(Hey Chikorita, it's Baku now, how are you guys.)

(Totodile was stolen) chikorita yelled. Baku froze, he couldn't breath. he had known totodile longer than either of them can remember. (he was stolen just a few minuets ago) she sounded really sad through the static of the phone

(Did he fight him off?)

(...No...He went willing) Baku couldn't breathe, totodile was a good pokemon, why would he do this?

"Nick, get back here right now!" The pokegear beeped again and the dial tone appeared. Nick sighed and started to head down the route. Baku grabbed Nicks shoulder, still out of breath. He wanted a trainer so badly. He would do anything for that. Baku blamed himself, he was chosen by Nick.

As they got to Cherrygrove Baku suddenly fell forward, his trainer had been knocked over by a kid in all black. Baku saw Nick's backpack was ripped open, The two eggs rolled out. The kid ran towards the eggs. Baku quickly ran to protect the eggs. The kid in black stopped in front of him.

"Move you little" Nick ran behind Baku, Baku's flames burst even bigger and bigger. The red headed kid took out a pokeball and thrown it up. It burst open with Nate hopping out. Baku's breathing increased, Nate stared into his eyes.

"Baku, you ready?" Nick asked. Baku looked back at the eggs. (_If Totodile beat me, that jerk will get the egg) _Baku thought. He flared up and faced his friend.

"Attack him any way you want" The Kid said stepping back.

(Out of the way Cyndaquil, unless you want to get hurt.)

(It's Baku now, and you aren't getting close to these eggs!)

(I'm now Nate!) Nate charged at Baku his claws raised into the air. Baku leered at him knocking him off guard. Nate was tackled, taking down a significant amount of energy. Nate scratched Baku across the arm. Blood slowly leaked out of his arm. Nate tried another scratch but Baku put up a smokescreen. Nate was unable to find him. Baku snuck behind nate and tackled his back. Nate leered at Baku now, and gave another scratch, this time across the chest, a minor injury compared to his arm. Nate brought own his other claw into baku's foot, his claw was stuck in his foot. Baku screamed in pain and horror. Desperately Baku tried to attack, But nate had knocked him down on his back side. Nate slowly slid his claw through the foot. Baku couldn't take the pain any more.

"STOP IT NOW" Nick shouted "You've gone to far!" Nate started to ease up when he heard this. He saw the pain Baku was going through.

"Shut it, carry on Nate!" Blindly, Nate followed orders. Baku started to get a dizzy feeling through his head. The feeling got stronger and stronger. Finally Nate stopped, He grabbed his head. Nate started to lift off the ground. Baku was using Extrasensory. He increased his power, filling Nate with more pain. He had gained a new move, but he had now lost his friend. Nate fainted in the air. Then both of them collapsed to the ground. Baku hat 1 health point left but couldn't even walk now. Nick picked him up as Nate was recalled in his poke ball. The kid sighed and ran. Nick looked on the ground and saw the kids wallet. He opened it and saw his trainer card

"So his name is Silver." Nick said. Baku turned his head and saw silver checking his pockets he looked back and saw Nick holding the wallet. He ran back and snatched it from Nick's hands. Silver ran back through Cherrygrove. Nick ran down route 29 back to New Bark. Baku fell asleep in Nicks arms.


	2. violet vigilante

"Our next topic is status conditions," a teacher said slamming her ruler against a blackboard "there are five different conditions, burn, freeze, poison, paralysis, and sleep" Baku was lying under his trainers desk His flame was on but was really low so he didn't burn anything. He had almost fallen asleep, they had been in the classroom for over two hours.

(Hey Baku) a voice whispered behind him, (what are doing)? Baku looked behind him, Raymond, his new partner, was hanging off a small support underneath the desk. Raymond was a zubat, He was caught in dark cave a few days earlier.

(Does it look like I'm doing something)

(Sorry, but you've just been under this desk the whole time)

(I'm bored Raymond, all we've heard are things I already know how to do) Baku sat up and wiped the dust of his fur, (I could teach this class if I could talk like humans), Raymond sighed

(The master said this is the last class he needs to go to, how much longer could it be?)

(I really want to challenge that gym) Baku muttered under his breath. Nick's chair screeched away from the desk

"Hey you two can play outside if you want, you know most of this stuff" He whispered to the two. "Just don't go too far

Baku smiled (told you) he whispered as he walked to the door, (you want to come Raymond)? Raymond shook his head

(Nah, I still have to learn this) said raymond as he flew up to nick's shoulder. Baku shrugged and scurried faster to the door. It was partially opened so Baku could squeeze right through. He stepped out of the school into Violet City, he took a deep breath and started to stretch his body out. He stopped to look at his foot. The three scars that Nate left were still on his foot. He sighed and started to look around. He turned around the corner of the school and leaned against the wall, admiring the gym. There was a large window, inside he saw a kid with a charmander battling a pidgey. Baku then glanced over at a tall tower. He didn't know what it was called, but he wanted to explore it. Nick said they would go after class, but is almost seemed like that class was endless. Out of the corner of his eye, Baku saw bush rustling. It was near where the students lock up there bags. Out of the bush came a yellow ball of fluff. Baku stated to approach it. A thundershock came out of the fluff and broke the one of the lock. The metal door opened, Baku was now running to the fluff. It was now clear that is was the sheep pokemon, mareep, and it had Nick's Bag.

(HEY) The mareep glanced at Baku then started running towards route 32. (STOP NOW) He yelled running at top speed. They both turned a corner where Baku tackled the mareep into an apricorn tree. Baku stood up and pulled the bag out of her mouth. He opened the top. The two eggs were still there, unharmed. Baku felt a shock go down his spine. He fell back barely able to move. The mareep took the bag back and started to go down the route. Baku slowly started to get up. His flames dramatically burst out as he opened his mouth, sending embers to the mareep. They hit the back on the mareep.

(Drop...that...bag) Baku said breathing heavily as he felt another bolt down his spine. The mareep dropped the bag and turned to Baku.

(Your paralyzed, you are in no condition to fight me now) The Mareep chuckled.

(Give...me...the..)

(Oh save it) The mareep picked up the bag. Baku fell on to his front legs. Mareep smiled and started to walk away. The flames exploded, the mareep felt like its head was being crushed. The mareep dropped the bag to scream, her wool discharged and shocked Baku. She turned around and charged towards Baku. Baku tried to move out of the way but his muscles stiffened and he couldn't move The Mareep rammed into Baku knocking him on his back. Baku rolled on his stomach. The mareep was charging again. Baku dashed away from the mareep, appearing next to her. Before she could turn to face him, Baku tackled her into the air. Baku shot embers to the airborne Mareep Burning her fur. She landed on her side, badly burnt and bruised. She tried to get up but she collapsed. Baku grabbed the bag and started back to the school. He heard the mareep moan behind him. The burn was still hurting her. Baku stopped for a moment. He looked back at the mareep as she started to sob. Baku looked down and sighed

(Damn it) Baku opened the bag and started to shuffle through the Items. He eventually found a pokeball. He walked back to the Mareep with the ball. The mareep was curling up into a ball Squeezing her eyes shut.

(Look) The mareep's eyes opened sightly (I don't like you, at all, but I would feel guilty if I just left you here in this condition) Baku pushed the button on the pokeball. It expanded to about half the size of Baku and he put it down next to the mareep. (It's your choice though) The mareep looked straight up at Baku. He quickly looked away (Just choose, I need to get going) The mareep started to smile and touched the button. She turned into a ball of light and was sucked into the ball. Baku picked up the ball and slumped back to the bag. His body was feeling weak as more Shocks traveled through his body. Baku stiffened up again and dropped the ball

"BAKU" Baku looked up and saw Nick wandering around looking for him, Raymond on his shoulder. Baku cried out and ran towards his trainer. Baku jumped up into his trainers arms. Nick sighed and put Baku down on the ground "Where were you, I said stay close to the school" Baku scurried back to the mareep's pokeball. Nick picked up the ball. He opened up the pokedex and scanned the ball. "You caught a mareep?" Nick closed the pokedex and kneeled next to Baku. He noticed the bruises and burns on his fur. "You should waited for me," Nick put on his bag and looked through it

(HEY BAKU) Raymond flew of his shoulder. (What happened to you?)

(I caught a thief) Baku puffed out his chest. (Thats TWO in one week)

(Yeah, well, your head is on fire.) Baku rolled his eyes under the squint. For a laugh, felt the top of his head, it did feel warm. He looked at his paw, it was glowing. His whole body was glowing. Baku started to lose his balance and fell on his front legs.

Nick pulled a small stamp shaped like thunderbolt and put it on the mareep's pokeball "I think you're nickname will be Anna, what do you... Baku?

(You okay?) Raymond reached towards Baku. Baku's flames expanded, Raymond quickly pulled away from him. (BAKU!) His arms were growing rapidly, his body was expanding. Baku's eyes shot open and the glowing stopped.

"YOU EVOLVED" Nick shouted, arms thrusted in the air. Baku admired his new body, he felt tougher. Baku ran towards nick who had his arms wide for a hug. Baku wrapped his arms around him. "This is great, with you evolving and an electric type on our team, Falkner wont stand a chance" Baku nodded and let go of Nick "lets you two healed up first" Nick said as he headed back to violet city. Baku followed close behind with Raymond.

(Congratulations, you're a quilava) Raymond said flying next to Baku.

(Thanks) Baku said glancing at his hind legs. The scar was still there. (I wish that big claw mark in my foot went away when I evolved)

(You have a claw mark on your foot!)

(Thats right, you don't have eyes) Baku sighed.


End file.
